Demacia's Wings
by Bacon579
Summary: Quinn's life has been nothing but easy. Since the day she was born she dreamed of being part of the Demacian army and now it has finally come true. She has experienced heartache, loss and true friendship. Now it is her time to venture forth into the world, battling side by side with Valor, finding who she truly is, and falling in love.
1. The First Battle

A young woman adorned in blue ran swiftly through the bushes, low to the ground. The cloak she wore rippled in the breeze behind her. Feet light on the moss below. A crossbow peeked out from behind a branch. Something crackled overhead. A blue Demacian eagle had landed skillfully on the limb of a tree.

"Stay quiet Val." Said the woman, her eyes steady as she looked thought the thick underbrush. There was no sounds as Quinn let out a sigh, the coast seemed to be clear. She put a gloved hand on the soft moss and signaled for Valor to join her on the surface. The bird swooped through the green leaves, making a light swishing sound as he landed upon the woman's shoulder.

Quinn said nothing as she continued to creep through the jungle. She knew that her team would be just ahead waiting for her to join the fight. There was movement out of the corner of her eye. Quickly she ducked behind a dark thorn tree. Holding her breath she waited for Valor to look about the tree.

He nuzzled his face against hers, soft feathers brushing her cheek letting her know it was an ally. The grip on her crossbow lightened. Valor squawked quietly as Quinn peered around the tree. She saw the figure of Xin Zhao, spear in hand rushing through the forest. He had extensive wounds on his side, blood stained his armor.

"Xin." She hissed as she rushed to his side. The warrior jumped at her arrival. His eyes flashed with fear, but when he saw who approached him he smiled

"Quinn," he said with haste in his voice, "We need to join the others. I fear they are having trouble." He nodded at Quinn and Valor as they flanked his side. Quinn jogged to him, Xin was had picked up his pace, running to the river. The violet haired woman gave Valor the signal to return to the sky.

"Keep an eye out," she told the bird as he took off into the sky. A single blue feather floated towards the ground ahead of the two Demacians. Xin and Quinn did not exchange words as their feet sloshed in the water ahead of them. They were careful to avoid enemy wards, keeping the ripples they made in the blue water to a minimum.

Quinn's ears caught the sound of battle. Just ahead of them she heard the clashing of weapons and the flying of arrows. Someone called out in pain or rage, it was hard to tell. "Demacia!" A thundering call boomed in the distance. She recognized the voice of Garen.

Xin looked at Quinn, forcing his head to the side. She knew what he meant. He planned to get the enemies from behind. Quinn would got around to join the other members of the Demacian troops. She blinked at Xin, wishing him the best as he crawled off into the bush.

Heart racing, Quinn took a deep breath. Bracing herself she bust out of the river.

She saw chaos erupt in front of her. Ahead she witnessed Valor swooping in to claw enemies. Lux fought someone off to the left. Quinn ran in to help. Lux was being forced back towards the tower, she seemed to be out of manna. Her usually clean face was dirtied and scared.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled, feet caring her towards the enemy. She lifted her crossbow and shot the Ionian in the side. The arrows stuck to his flesh easily. He flinched a little. Distracted from Lux, the woman took the opportunity and ran towards the base without a second thought.

Quinn withheld her fear as the Ionian now focused on her. She instantly recognized the face of Wukong, the Monkey King. His eyes flashed with mischief as he straightened his back, gripping his weapon tightly in hand.

Quinn willed Valor to see her. Wukong started to walk towards her, but she was ready. She heard Valor's call from overhead. Wukong looked up at the sound only to be greeted with the flashing of claws. Quinn continued to shoot her arrows at the monkey as Valor dug his golden claws into his skin.

Wukong returned the attack by lashing his staff out at Quinn, she dodged it easily. Valor continued his attack, Wukong struggled under the eagle's claws. He now swung upward at Valor, but the bird dodged his blows. Once more he tried to strike the woman, with a powerful arm he lashed out. Quinn thought she could avoid it, but before she could leap out of the way, the staff caught her in the legs.

Quinn felt her breath knocked from her as her back hit the ground. Dazed she looked up. Wukong stood above her, ultimate ready. Closing her eyes she reached up her hand and shot him again. Arrow's whooshed as they were launched into the air.

She heard Valor screech. She held her breath, bracing herself for death. But she felt nothing. Cracking open an eye, she looked up. There was Wukong, about to strike, but something was different. His eyes looked glazed. Quickly she realized it was his double. She had heard about that ability during her time at the academy. She hoped her training had paid off as she scrambled onto her feet, kicked the Wukong double's stomach and ran the opposite direction.

"Valor to me!" she yelled as her feet thumped along the ground. The bird flew above her. She smiled wickedly as she ran towards the battle ahead. Finally the rush of combat inside her. She felt stronger, ready to team fight. Valor swooped down just above her, wings flapping hard overhead. "Let's do this." She said letting out a laugh.

"Quinn, over here!" she heard the voice of the prince. He swung his sword at a woman, who quickly dodged the attack. _An assassin_. Quinn had heard of their fluidity. Assassins fought like they were swimming in water.

Obeying the call, Quinn and Valor ran towards the crown prince. He swung again, yelling in anguish. He had been hit by a blade. She saw it lodged in between his armor. This made her fun even faster. "Go." She said loudly. Valor picked up speed, gaining on the swift assassin. She could not let the prince down.

Quinn came up behind Jarvan, shooting a few rounds of arrows at the woman. In the fight Quinn could not tell who the assassin was.

The Ionian woman quickly dodged Jarvan's sword but was hit with a few of Quinn's arrows. Quinn rolled to the other side of the prince. Valor went in for the kill.

The assassin was caught off guard. Jarvan took the opportunity to strike once again. Quickly he lifted the heavy sword in his hands, threw it around his body and forced it towards the assassin. In one hit he blew the woman away. Quinn watched as the blade sliced through her exposed side. Blood splattered the grass.

The body fell limp to the ground. Quinn looked up at Jarvan. He gave her a nod and took off. She stood in her place as he ran forward. Valor followed him and the rest of the team to the towers that led to the enemy base.

Looking down Quinn got a better look at the assassin who had been slain. A slender build, dark hair and tattoos. Her blue eyes were wide, filled with blankness. Quinn knelt down, knee hitting the bloodstained ground. She did not recognize this woman. She wondered who she was.

She closed the woman's eyes. Her heart felt for this woman, but she did not have time for compassion. She had to get back to the fight. Ahead of her she heard the cries of her team. They needed her.

Sighing she stood up swiftly and ran to join the fight once again.

Her team had made tremendous progress, they were almost at the enemy nexus. Jarvan, Garen and Xin Zhou were valiantly fighting off the Ionians, but they needed help. Valor did fly overhead but there was not much he could do alone. The enemy turret was crumbling as she caught up to her team.

Quinn and Valor fought as one. It was a terrific battle, the Demacians hit hard. Swords sharp, hearts ready. The sun was low in the sky when they reached the opposite base. Quinn was exhausted and so was Valor. As the finally chased off the Ionians, Quinn noticed dried blood on her leg. It came as a surprise, she didn't even know she had been hit.

When the battle was finally won Quinn fell to the ground. Exhaustion overwhelmed her._ Is this how everyone felt after a battle_? Valor flew to her side, reaching out an arm she stroked his soft feathers. "You did amazing Val." She said, smiling at her companion. The bird looked proud, holding his head high.

Footsteps behind her made Quinn turn her head. It was Jarvan. He walked over to her calmly, but Quinn felt her stomach twist. She could not tell the look on his face. She swallowed hard but stood up with pride. She bowed lightly as he stood in front of her.

"You did well for your first battle. I think you will shape up to be a great addition." He smiled slightly. Garen joined his side. The soldier looked bedraggled, breathing heavily from the fight. Jarvan looked over at him, then back to Quinn. "Let's get back."


	2. Not What She Expected

"Quinn, don't be stupid." Garen's voice growled. Quinn and Valor were going to consult the Prince about a solo expedition. Garen of course did not approve. "You two cannot be serious."

The young woman held back a retort as Garen gained on her. His heavy strides were not hard to hear. Quinn swung her head around to stop him. She glared at her senior as he came to a halt in front of her. "We are serious, and this is not stupid!" she spat.

"Jarvan will never approve of this." Garen said standing up straight, looking down at Quinn with disapproval.

"How do you know, you are not the Prince." She said as Valor chirped angrily on her shoulder. The blue bird looked away from Garen, feathers ruffled. Quinn held back a laugh, Valor really did not like Garen.

The blue eyed soldier glared at the bird, then looked back to Quinn. "I just know."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be bothered by his ramblings. Even if he was her commander, she did not have to obey his every word. It would not hurt to bring this up to the Prince. Quinn and Valor were more than ready to do something on their own.

Frustrated she turned around and started to walk away again. Valor flew off her shoulder, ruffling her hair slightly but that was the least of her worries. She began to ascend up the stone stairs that lead to the castle. But before she could get away she felt a tight grip on her arm. She looked back, Garen had grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Quinn, no." he said firmly. He had this rage in his eyes that she did not understand. He needed to calm down.

Quinn opened her mouth to yell at him for assaulting her but a voice from behind Garen interrupted her.

"Garen, what is going on?"

The Demacian looked behind him to see Jarvan himself, standing behind them. Garen quickly let go of Quinn's arm. She took it back to her body, massaging her wrist in her other hand. He had a tight grip.

"Nothing." Garen stated, looking up at Quinn as if she was going to go along with him. Jarvan scowled as he approached the two, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It does not look like nothing to me." He said swishing his cape out of the way of his step. The crown he wore on his head glistened in the sunlight.

Quinn stood straighter, bowing slightly at his arrival. "Sire, I was just about to come to you. I have a mission I wish your opinion on." She said, hearing Valor flying above her. He landed in a tree overhead, cawing lightly.

Garen looked angry as she spoke. Quinn bet if Jarvan wasn't there he would have reached up a hand to silence her. She really did not get what his problem was. The man stepped forward so he stood in front of Quinn and Jarvan. "Jarvan, her idea is senseless. I will take care of it."

The prince locked eyes with Garen. Although Quinn could not see Garen's face, she could tell something was happening between the two of them. Garen hung his head within a few moments, then stepped out of the way. The prince thanked Garen and proceeded further up the stairs.

Quinn was surprised. Garen had given up so easily.

Jarvan smiled as he looked up at Quinn. She smiled back lightly, looking behind him to see Garen. The brown haired warrior glared at Quinn and Valor from under his hair. He flipped his head around and walked off. Quinn heard Valor snicker overhead.

Her attention was on Jarvan once again as she watched Garen walk off. The prince was much taller than herself, standing a few feet above her. She suddenly became nervous. Maybe this plan would be harder to talk to him about than she thought. She had only spoken with him once, during her first battle seasons ago.

She wondered if he was anything like Garen. He had to be, he was the Prince of Demacia. Jarvan Lightsheild the IV.

"Quinn, right?" he said as he flanked her side. "Let's talk in the courtyard."

The prince's voice was kind as he pointed towards the courtyard ahead of them. Quinn said nothing, only nodding in agreement. The prince smiled again, leading the way towards the green palace yard. Quinn had never ventured here, she and Val were always too afraid of meeting some royal person who would cast them away.

As Quinn stepped off of the stone stairs onto the soft grass she was reminded of home. With a glance she looked up at Valor who nodded, he swiftly flew down onto her forearm. Once he landed she stroked his side. He chirped as they followed the prince. She reached up her arm so that the bird could perch on her shoulder.

Lavender scents hit her nose as they walked after the king towards a stone table. Jarvan had much larger strides so Quinn had to walk fast to keep up with him. They soon arrived at the table, Jarvan immediately sat down.

Quinn reached the table soon after. Lightly she sat at the seat across from the Prince. Valor hopped off of Quinn's shoulder to the table top. He sat looking calmly at the Prince.

Jarvan squinted slightly at Valor, then looked back at Quinn. "Tell me of this expedition."

Quinn swallowed. She gipped the scroll hard in her hands, nervousness flooding her. As calmly as she could she opened the scroll. The brown tattered paper held months of work and research. She prayed Jarvan would take the time to listen to her.

She handed the unraveled scroll to the king, he took it softly. Watching, Jarvan scanned the scroll. Quinn took the opportunity to explain.

"Your majesty." She began, hoping she was supposed to address him in that manner. "I have gathered information on the Noxian assassin Demacia has been tracking. And-"she stuttered as he looked up at her. Jarvan had placed the scroll on the table. She blinked and continued. "I was thinking Valor and I could track him, and kill him. We are more than ready."

Quinn bowed her head at the king again. Valor did as well. She hoped with all of her heart that he would let her and Valor go. She needed to prove herself to Demacia.

"Your intel is reliable?" she heard the prince ask, looking up at him again. He glanced down at the scroll, then back to Quinn. The soldier nodded.

"Start gathering your things. You set out in the morning." Quinn's eyes widened in surprise at his remark.

The prince held out a hand as he stood from the table. Quinn stood up quickly to take it. She felt his skin touch hers. Softly he shook her hand, smiling at Valor. "Good luck." He said, their hands parting. "You two are one of our best offensive teams. I trust you will finish Talon off swiftly and graciously. Come back alive."

Quinn smiled at the Prince. She did not know he knew of her and Valor. They had only been in contact once before during her first real battle."Thank you so much." She said lightly, looking back fondly at Valor. "We will not let Demacia down."

Jarvan was the one to bow now. He dipped his head at Quinn and Valor respectfully. Quinn felt a blush rise in her cheeks as he looked at her one last time. His long black hair ruffled in the breeze as the two locked eyes. She saw a kindness she did not expect.

Before the prince left, he picked up the scroll from the table. He silently handed it to Quinn who took it graciously. She thanked him again, he only nodded. Quinn hardly felt Valor jump onto her arm.

"May you be successful in your quest." Was the last thing Jarvan said as he walked off towards the castle. Quinn watched as he went.

Even after he was out of sight she stood before the stone table, scroll clenched in hand. It was only when Valor hit her head with his wing she was brought back to earth. She looked up at Valor. The bird chirped playfully in Jarvan's direction.

"Shut up." She said embarrassment flooding her face. She shook her shoulder slightly, the bird cackled with laughter.

Rolling her eyes she put the scroll back into her pack. Straightening her breastplate she gathered herself and left the courtyard. As she left the green grass she began to think.

Jarvan was not what she had expected.


	3. We Meet Again

The Prince glance quickly at the violet haired woman.

Quinn was standing before the king, head held high. The ruler of Demacia was speaking quietly with the soldier. She and Valor had returned the day earlier from their expedition.

They had been gone for five weeks with no word. Garen had grown worried they would not return, but in the night Quinn and Valor returned silently to their room. That morning Garen had discovered them sleeping heavily in the barracks.

The king wanted to know of their journey. He called the duo to the throne room after the soldiers were done with lunch. They spoke in hushed voices ahead of the prince. He tried not to listen, but he was curious. Quinn looked tattered but her eyes seemed brighter.

Jarvan looked at them again. He saw Quinn nod at the king respectfully. Her eyes closed as she dipped her head. "It would be an honor." He heard the woman say.

They were done speaking. His father smiled at Quinn, gave her a pat on the shoulder and dismissed her. Jarvan quickly hid behind the pillar again. He heard the footsteps of his father walk off into the palace. He strained his ears to listen for Quinn.

"Val, can you believe it?" the woman squealed in excitement. He heard her laughter echo off the stone walls. Valor chirped in enthusiastically as well. "Us, commanders? No longer just plain soldiers."

Jarvan held his breath as he finally heard Quinn's footsteps grow closer. As she came up beside him he stepped out from his hiding spot.

"I presume you were successful?"

Quinn jumped at his voice. She flew around, feet skidding on the ground. When she saw who had spoken she cleared her throat. She looked up at the Prince. "Yes. Talon has been eliminated."

Jarvan nodded slowly in approval. Quinn blinked with embarrassment. The prince had startled her.

Not knowing what to say Quinn tried to leave. "I must get back to the barracks." She said to the prince, eyes flashing with excitement. She could not believe she had been promoted. Three years spent had finally paid off.

The woman tried to walk away, but the prince stepped in front of her. She was surprised. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked in confusion.

The prince was not speaking. As he stood in front of her she gazed at him. He wore a beautifully adorned black tunic, plain brown pants and high black boots. Hair fell over his shoulders freely.

"I would like to hear of your quest." He said, "If that is alright with you?"

Quinn did not know what to say. Of course she would share her what happened with the prince. She was glad he wanted to know. Holding back a smile she nodded. "It would be an honor."

The prince cracked a toothy smile. "I will walk you back to the barracks. Tell me of it on the way."

Quinn nodded. Valor cawed in agreement. The young woman then led the way from the castle. Echoing footsteps soon faded as they approached the exit. Neither Quinn nor Jarvan spoke as they left, soft sunlight fell upon.

Leaves floated down around them as Quinn walked next to the Prince. Autumn was on its way. Soon Demacia would be embellished in beautiful oranges and yellows, cool winds would fill the air. It surprised her how much her home had changed in the short time she was gone.

Quinn did not know what to say as they walked quietly side by side. In some ways she did not want to talk. She felt very comfortable walking next to Jarvan. She felt safe.

Jarvan broke the silence. "Not much has changes sense your departure."

Quinn smiled at the awkward comment. The three had just stepped from the castle steps. They rounded the corner that lead to the market. "I am glad to hear that." She replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

The prince chuckled. "So, tell me of your expedition."

Quinn looked at the ground, recalling the last five weeks. So much had happened during their time tracking Talon. "Well," she began gathering her thoughts. Valor shifted on her shoulder. "When we left we headed for enemy territory."

The prince looked over to Quinn silently. He had a look in his eyes she could not quite tell. He motioned her to continue.

"It took almost a week to get to the camp where Talon was retiring to. That time was mostly spent documenting the travels in my journal. After we arrived, we stuck to the high ground. For at least three days Valor watched over the camp. We had to find the best way to attack."

"There were not many people in the camp. A few Noxian soldiers, a mage I did not recognize and Talon himself. They had great defensive structures around the camp." She took a breath to smell the fresh bread. They had arrived in the market. All the venders had fresh food that Quinn had not tasted in a while.

Jarvan must have noticed her pause to scent the air. "Would you like something?" he said, becoming her to the nearest bread seller. Even though Quinn had just eaten she was still quite hungry. But she shook her head, it was the respectable thing.

"I'm fine, but thank you. Everything just smells so good." She said trying to get back on track to the barracks.

"I insist. It is the least I could do to repay you for your heroics." Jarvan insisted as he walked up to the man behind the stand who recognized him immediately.

"Prince Jarvan!" the man exasperated, "What can I get for you?"

Jarvan reached into his tunic and pulled out a gold coin. Quinn walked up next to him, Valor chirped. "I really don't need anything." She insisted.

The prince shook his head. "Please." Was all he said. Quinn looked at the bread then to Valor. It would not hurt.

"Alright. Thank you."

"What would you like?" he asked as Quinn scanned the fresh food. The violet haired woman pointed to a loaf of white bread. It had a golden coating that glistened in the sunlight.

"This one please." She told the shop keeper. The man behind the wooden stand nodded. Jarvan handed the man his coin as Quinn picked up the bread.

She tore off a small piece and gave it to Valor. He took it graciously.

They began to walk again, Quinn continued her story. "After we had a plan, we struck in the night. During the day everything was too exposed. On the eve of the second week we went in." excitement flashed in her eyes as she explained.

"Valor was swift, he fought brilliantly." She said giving Valor a pet on the head. He murmured at her praise. "It was easy to take out the soldiers. Val chased them right to the entrance where I finished them off. The mage was harder, he had attacks I have never seen."

Jarvan was intrigued. "What were his abilities?"

Quinn scowled. "He was able to summon this goop, black and thick. It was very hard to beat. But Val attacked from the sky and I from the ground. I was almost defeated, but Valor chased him out." She hesitated. "But he managed to get away."

Quinn hoped that the Prince would not be too angry. They had tried to defeat the mage, but he was much stronger than she was. She waited for the prince to say something, but he only nodded at her comment.

"After the mage was gone, it was only Talon left. We thought he would have fled as well, but he was ready for us." Quinn felt her muscles tense. The battle between them had not been easy. "Talon was skilled. Valor and I were almost done for. But we were able to fight him."

She skipped over the bloody details of the battle. She had been bruised and battered, but so had Talon. There was much blood spilled that night. "It took a lot, but we were able to subdue him. I asked him if he would give himself up and come back to the prison, but he refused." Quinn had not wanted to kill the man, but she had to. It was what any Demacian would have done.

"Talon has been eliminated." She finished her story with a bow. "I want to thank you again for approving this mission. I-I've been promoted to a commander."

"Congratulations." Jarvan smiled. "I am happy to hear of your success."

Quinn dipped her head. They had just arrived at the barracks. The recount of her journey had been timed just right. The stone building was quiet. She assumed that most of the soldiers were out training.

"Thank you again. For the mission, bread and listening to me ramble." The young woman said as she walked up to the side door closest to her room. Valor hopped from her shoulder onto her forearm.

Before she went inside she looked back at the prince. Quinn felt her heart beat faster as he looked at her. Though they had only spoken a few times before, she realized how much she had missed him while she was gone.

He nodded quickly began to walk away.


	4. Only If

"I wish we could stay this way forever." Quinn murmured. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the sloshing of water against the bank, snowflakes hitting her nose.

"So do I." said Jarvan, back propped against a tree. Quinn lay beside him, head resting on his shoulder. The two embraced in the cold.

Quinn shivered slightly as the snow began to grow heavier. Jarvan chuckled, chest reverberating underneath her ear. "Do you want to get back now?" he asked.

The young woman shook her head, burring her nose into his cloak. She did not want to part from him. But then she remembered Valor. Quinn had promised him she would be back by midnight.

He would be angry if she were late.

As slowly as she could she took a deep breath. She wanted to take in everything about him. His smell, his touch. She needed to carry that home with her. "Alright." She said, moving away from him. As her side left his she felt instantly colder.

The dark haired man nodded and sat up. His cloak rustled underneath him. The snow fell heavier now. An outline of their bodies against the fresh snow made Quinn laugh. She pointed it out to Jarvan who laughed as well.

"Valor will be mad if I am not home when I said I would be." Quinn said sadly, brushing the snow off of her own cloak. Once she was done she looked over at Jarvan. He was just standing there as he always did, smiling kindly. Eyes twinkled in the night.

The moon overhead illuminated the snow around them like a dream. The river behind Quinn was just background noise now. The way Jarvan looked at her made her heart ache. There were no words to describe how much she loved him.

Slowly Jarvan extended a gloved hand. Quinn's face was melancholy as she took it. They said nothing as they began their decent back to the city. Quinn pressed close to his side again, intertwining their fingers.

Walking in silence, neither wanted to get back. Even though their toes were freezing, they walked leisurely. There was no one Quinn would rather be with. Jarvan was the kindest man she had ever met. He was valiant, brave, compassionate, loyal and so many other things.

Quinn sniffled as they saw the lights of the city come into view. A soldier paced along the top of the torch lit fortification. Their cloaks rustled the dead leaves underfoot, feet crunched along the snow. The trunks of the trees like strangers watching them.

The wall grew closer making Quinn want to pull Jarvan back to her. They could run away together. Off to some place with no judging eyes.

Bricks only visible by the moon came into sight. The guards overhead did not hear their approach. Silently Quinn and Jarvan slipped through a hidden entrance. Jarvan guided Quinn in first but followed closely.

The entrance was a trap door that led to the castle. Jarvan had said when Demacia was founded it was built as an escape route for the elite. The prince only discovered it a few years ago to see it was abandoned and disused. It was perfect for their weekly meetings.

Jarvan lifted the door from the snow and the two walked in the dark back to the castle. Quinn felt his hand tight on hers as she led the way. It did not take long for them to come upon the stairs that led to the throne room. Quietly Jarvan pushed ahead of Quinn to lift the lever that opened the door. It popped open and the two left.

They emerged from the scaffold. Quinn waited as Jarvan pushed the stone back into place. It was very convenient he had found the passage.

Once he had finished he turned around.

"Won't you stay with me tonight?" the prince said pulling Quinn into an embrace. The woman pressed her head against him, gripping his cloak in her hands.

"I wish I could." She whispered. Her small voice echoed off the walls. "But I have training in the morning."

The prince nodded, chin hitting the top of her head. Quinn pulled away first, looking up at him, arms still wrapped around his chest.

"You know I would want nothing else." She said, deeply sadden by the look on his face. He closed his eyes and nodded his head again.

"I know. Your job is important too."

Quinn smiled at him, trying to give the prince reassurance. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said leaning down to kiss her. Quinn closed her eyes as their lips met.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Quinn asked through the kiss.

Jarvan smiled. "I hope so. I'll try to eat with the soldiers tomorrow."

Quinn laughed. "I am glad to hear it."

Jarvan stood up straight again. "Do you need me to walk you home?" he asked. "I don't want you to be cold."

The comment made Quinn's heart warm. She smiled but shook her head. "I will be alright. It is best we part here anyway."

Jarvan reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but please put on a fire once you are in your room."

"Yes Prince Jarvan." She teased. He smiled and kissed her one last time.

"Goodnight Quinn." He whispered in the night.

Quinn said nothing as she turned to walk away. She could tell Jarvan still stood in his place behind her. It took a lot to keep herself walking to the exit of the throne room.

She did not look back as she fled into the snowy night. As she exited the castle wind whipped her face. Winter in Demacia had always been blustery.

The walk home was swift due to Quinn's wish for warmth. She hoped Valor was watching over her in the sky so he knew she kept her promise. _That bird,_ she thought fondly. She would be lost without him.

Not soon after she rounded the corner that led past the training yard she heard a chirp overhead. She looked up into the starry night, a shadow blocked the moon. She smiled as she recognized the shape of Valor.

He cawed loudly as she put out her arm. His claws lightly grasped round her shirt and cloak. She continued to walk as she stroked his side. "Thank you." She whispered.

Snow littered the ground ahead as she spotted the barracks, a few torches lit the windows. The gray building looked beautiful in the snow. She loved the barracks, although she could move to her own house now that she was a commander, the place brought her comfort. It was the closest thing to her home.

Shuffling quickly over the snow, Quinn practically bounded to the barracks. Reaching out a hand she silently opened the side door, shutting it equally as quietly behind her. Valor shook the snow off of his feathers as the two walked down the hall towards their room.

As they reached the room Quinn threw off her boots, placing them messily outside her door. As they entered, Valor flew to his perch. Even though it was dark inside she could see him cleaning his feathers.

Quinn unclipped her cloak and hung it up next to the closed door. Her bones ached from lying on the cold ground. She reached up a hand to massage her neck. Quickly, she bent over to start a fire, the coals from earlier burned a dim orange. She threw a log on top if the ash, used her flint and soon flames pierced the air.

Letting out a sigh she plopped onto her bed. It was cold in her room, but she did not crawl under the blankets. She just listed to the sound of the fire. It crackled every few heartbeats, a comforting sound that made her think of Caleb.

How she missed him.

Pushing the thought out of her mind she focused on an equally painful subject. Jarvan. The thought of him made her heart pound. She wanted to be with him every second of the day. She had never imagined she could be this happy with someone, especially the prince of Demacia.

She closed her eyes as she exhaled. She was glad Valor liked him. There was no way their relationship could have worked if he did not approve. "Valor, I don't know what I would do without you." She said sleepily.

Quinn seemed to grow weightless as sleep flooded her. The last thing she thought was how she wished she could tell everyone of their relationship. But she knew deep inside that people would disrespect Jarvan for it.

After all, Quinn was just a common bred soldier and he was a prince.


	5. The Mission

"We have gotten a distress letter from the Freljord." Garen said with a pout. He stood at the table next to his sister Lux. Quinn and Valor assembled across from the siblings. Garen looked at Lux, face grim. "It sounds like they have a potential invasion on their hands."

Quinn sat up straighter. The Freljord had always been isolated from the rest of the city states. It was odd that they were asking Demacia for help. _Whatever is happening northward, it must be bad to ask Demacia for assistance._ Quinn hoped they could trust the authenticity of the letter. "When did you receive word?" she asked. Valor chirped in agreement.

Garen shook his head, "We received the letter this morning, but who knows how long ago to was sent."

Lux agreed, blonde hair swishing along her shoulders. Quinn exchanged a glance with Valor. He looked nervous. "We want to send assistance as soon as possible." Garen said, nervousness flashing in his eyes. "I want you and Val to take fifteen men up there."

Quinn was surprised, Garen definitely thought the request was tangible. She was also astonished that he was choosing her for such a task. The last time she had led mission, he forbade her. Maybe he was realizing that she was not weak, and neither was Valor.

She felt honored to be nominated.

"Of course." She said to Garen. "Who would you like me to take?"

"You may pick, just make sure you keep it even. I don't want all of our best soldiers gone, but also want to be of use if they need assistance."

Quinn nodded, "I will round the men up shortly. We will leave at dawn."

Garen smiled, Lux nodded. "Marvelous." He said, "I will get you a map and start getting supplies from the stockpile."  
Lux only smiled weakly, leaping off of the table. Quinn stood, the chair skidding on the floor below. Valor chirped as he nodded to Garen. Quinn watched as Lux threw her bouncy blonde hair over her shoulder and walked from the room.

Garen turned to leave as well, but stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at Quinn and Valor. The woman held her breath, wondering what he was going to say, but he did nothing. Garen quickly returned his gaze forward and left the room.

Quinn looked at Valor, he looked equally confused. Quinn frowned slightly and shrugged. She let the bird climb to her shoulder as she left the room as well. Closing the door behind her she paced towards the training grounds. Most of the soldiers would be there at this hour.

As she came upon the green field she saw soldiers all around, throwing spears and fighting in melee courts. One young soldier by the name of Jaden looked up from his shield as she and Valor approached. He stood up and saluted.

Quinn put out a hand for him to stop. She hated when they did that. The other men did not see her as she strode into the courtyard.

Turning around, Valor screeched. The soldiers stopped in their tracks. Soon they all gathered in front of their superior.

Quinn ran a hand through her violet hair, readying a speech. She had always hated that part of her job.

She made it quick, explaining the situation. All of the soldiers nodded when she finished, listening intently. Quinn decided to let them volunteer, hoping they would avoid conflict that way. About eight of them volunteered.

Quinn wanted to accept them, but they were all so young and inexperienced. She held back a sigh as she nodded to five of them. The ones she rejected looked hurt. She wanted to apologize, but held it back. "Anyone else?" she asked looking around.

All of them looked at each other. One of the more experience soldiers stepped forward, dipping her head. Three other more experienced soldiers stepped forward. Quinn was glad they all were skilled in melee.

Two other intermediate defensive soldiers volunteered. Quinn felt relief as she only had to pick a few more. As graciously as she could, Quinn picked the last three members of her entourage. They looked stressed as they joined the lineup.

She dismissed the rest of the soldiers, then turned to the chosen group. Nodding she spoke. "Remember, we leave at dawn. Gather your things and meet me at the gates of the city in the morning. Just as the dew is lifting from the grass."

They all agreed and dispersed, away to gather their things.

Quinn waited for them all to be out of sight. She had to tell Jarvan. She looked at Valor who knew what she was about to do. He blinked in agreement.

The young woman raced away, thinking she knew where the prince would be. It was just after sun high, he was usually on the outpost. She raced towards the castle and up the numerous steps that led to the enormous platform overlooking the city.

As she and Valor flew up the steps, Quinn spotted the silhouette of the prince. He was facing the kingdom, sun falling on his back. Crown glistening as it always did.

"Jarvan!" Quinn called, Valor flying off her shoulder. The man heard her call, looking over his shoulder. Once he saw who it was he smiled. Turning around he opened his arms.

Quinn stumbled up the final step, catching herself before she fell. Jarvan chuckled as he walked towards her. Quinn laughed as well, blushing as she approached him.

"What brings you up here?" Jarvan asked, talking Quinn by the arm.

She looked up at him as Valor perched on the railing. They walked towards the edge, Jarvan placed his hands firmly on the beam.

"I have news." She said, breath quivering. This was a big mission, she hoped Jarvan would share her enthusiasm and worry.

The prince smiled widely..

Quinn chuckled before she spoke. Quickly she looked over at Valor. The bird returned her gaze. "Valor and I have been assigned to a mission."

"That's wonderful." She heard Jarvan say. Quinn looked back at the prince. His gaze was warm.

"The Freljord mission."

All of a sudden his smile faded and his face grew confused. Quinn was surprised. Standing up straight he turned and walked away.

Quinn was astonished. She looked at Valor again, he rusted his feathers in confusion. She flew around after Jarvan.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching out an arm to pull him around.

"Nothing," he grumbled, stopping in his tracks.

"Jarvan, what is it?" she persisted.

Slowly he turned around, distress strewn across his gaze.

"Do you know how long a mission like that will take?" he asked. "And when were you going to tell me?"

Quinn stuttered, "I-I don't know. And I was just told myself!" she was baffled.

Jarvan rubbed a temple as he stood in place. "The Freljord is weeks away, you will be gone forever!" he said.

"You don't know that," Quinn chuckled. "And what does it matter?"

Jarvan took a deep breath and returned his gaze to Quinn. "It matters a lot." He said, walking up to embrace her.

She tried to push him away, as they were in public.

He let out a gruff sound as she repelled him. "This is what I mean!"

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused. She looked at him with worry. "I will be back in no time."

"Even so!" Jarvan exasperated. "I can't tell anyone that I miss you."

Quinn shook her head, trying to calm him down.

"I want to yell from the rooftops!" he screamed, voice echoing off the stone walls "I want to tell every person in Demacia that I _love_ you." He reached out to grab Quinn with two hands.

Quinn held her breath, finally understanding what he meant. She backed away.

He threw his hands up, "But I can't! Because you want to sneak around."

"Jarvan." She breathed. "You know why."

The prince let out a frustrated breath. "I don't care. We have been together for over a year! I could care less what people think."

The words struck Quinn. She felt extremely happy, but yet extremely terrified.

The prince began to pace around the outlook, feet clomping along the floor. Taking off his crown he ran his hands through his hair. Quinn did not know what to do.

Suddenly he stopped. "Please don't go." He breathed.

Quinn held her breath, "I'm sorry Jarvan. I have to." She could not bear to look at him.

She could tell he was restraining a yell. "Fine. But when you come back, don't expect me to be here for you."

The words made Quinn's heart drop, terror bubbled in her stomach. "What?" she said, whipping around.

Jarvan shook his head. "I can't be with a woman who won't say she's in love with me."

"Jarvan please!" she called, grabbing at his arm as he walked away. "You can't be serious!"

The prince looked at her angrily, "Will you tell everyone you love me?"

Quinn felt her voice catch in her throat. She hesitated.

Jarvan sighed.

Turning away for good, Jarvan wrenched his arm from her grip. "I hope you are successful on your trip." Was all he said.

Quinn felt herself drop to her knees as he walked away. Valor flew to her but she hardly noticed. She wanted to call out for him, but it was no use. She was weak. Even though she wanted it more than anything, she could not publicly sate her love for him.

Jarvan's head soon disappeared down the stairs. Quinn swallowed. "Goodbye." She whispered, tearing her gaze from the spot.


	6. Arrival

Quinn awoke with a start. Valor was rubbing his head against her cheek. She guessed he wanted to go out.

Sitting up slowly she remembered. She and her fifteen men were on the journey to the Freljord. It had been three weeks, a long and hard journey up through the mountains. This was their final night before arrival.

Rubbing her eyes, Quinn reached over to caress Valor. Light seeped through her tent. The canvas whipped slightly in the breeze. Quinn reached up to let Valor out, he flew stiffly from the gap. She watched as he went, noticing the sun was about to rise. They would most likley arrive at their destination by nightfall.

Letting out a yawn, Quinn threw off her blankets and searched for the map. As she opened it, her dreams came back to her.

She had dreamed of Jarvan, of course. The dream was of their first kiss, and the day that they realized they were one. Quinn always remembered that day fondly, but now it pained her. It was all she had left.

Over the course of the journey northward she had tried so hard to forget Jarvan, but every night he haunted her dreams. She wanted her mind to be focused on the mission at hand, but somehow she could not get Jarvan out of her mind.

Shaking her head she rustled the map sleepily, unfolding it with numb fingers. Quinn shivered as she saw her breath catch in the air.

She hoped her soldiers were all awake, it was about time they finally reached their destination. Quinn hoped they were not too late.

The map slowly came into focus as Quinn awoke. She blinked hard and finally double checked their route. The sixteen Demacian's would have to travel across a river, past the ruins and finally arrive at Rakelstake. Ashe would hopefully be ready for their arrival.

Inspecting the map once more she folded it back up, reaching for her pack next. Her crossbow, pack and quiver lay next to her feet. She picked up the satchel, noticing it finally showed age. She shoved the map inside and took out her remaining piece of bread. Taking a hungry bite she finished it off.

She placed the pack over her shoulder, grabbed her crossbow and quiver then exited the small tent. As she wiggled out of the enclosure the air temperature seemed to drop. The bitter air made her gasp, but she pushed forward. Soon enough she stood up in the frozen grass, straightening her armor.

Holding back a sigh she immediately walked to where the soldier's tents were. She had positioned hers under a single pine, not too far from the rest. It only took two strides in the snow to reach the first tent.

"Alright!" she called, making sure her voice was heard over the rustling wind. "Time to get a move on. We set out in half an hour!"

Quinn paced up and down the rows of tents, listening to the sleepy Demacians wake. She chuckled a bit, watching Valor overhead. She thought it funny she was now the one giving the orders, when she was so used to receiving them.

Once the young woman was finished commanding she returned to her own tent. She gazed in the sky once more, no longer seeing Valor. He most likely was off trying to find breakfast.

It did not take long for her to disassemble her own tent. _All those years of training had led up to this moment!_ She thought, trying to lighten the mood.

Once she packed her things and put on her cloak, Quinn investigated the others. Almost all of them were ready. She quickly helped those that were struggling. The cold had severely affected one young woman so much her toes were beginning to blacken. Quinn worried for her, but hoped once they arrived in Rakelstake someone could help her.

"We are ready." It was Vayne who spoke. Her voice as chilling as the air. The lithe woman had decided to join their quest at the last minute. Quinn nodded at her fellow warrior.

"Let's set out then." Quinn said, calling Valor back to her. She and Vayne led the way up the slope in front of them. The river was a few kilometers away. Once they were able to cross that, they would be fine.

Once they reached the rover, it took them almost the rest of the day to cross it. It was much larger than expected, seemingly flooded. None of them had wanted to get wet, for fear of their lives. Quinn, Vayne and a man by the name of Ryke had devised a plan to get them all across safely.

They ran rope from the tents across the river using Quinn's crossbow. Valor returned to them not long after to make sure the arrow stuck to a bare tree across the river. Slowly and steadily the Demacians made their way over the rapids. Quinn was the last to cross.

She grabbed the rope overhead, threw her feet up and held onto the taught line. As quickly as she could she inched backwards towards the other side of the river. Soon she held her breath, she was directly over the water. The splashing depths only a few meters from her back. Pushing the thought from her mind she scooted towards the bank.

Frozen pieces of ice soon came into view. She had reached the other side with no problems. She touched her feet lightly on the snow and pulled herself away from the threats of icy water. Still holding onto the tether, Quinn walked to definite safety.

Quickly they untied the ropes, with help from Valor and were on their way once again. She consulted the map once more before they trekked into the snowy landscape.

The sun was beginning to set overhead as they climbed up a rocky hill. Quinn had asked Valor to fly ahead to see if the ruins were at all visible. Digging their already frozen feet into the mixture of snow and grass, the Demacians made their way up the Cliffside.

Valor soon returned to screech overhead, caw echoing in the cold. He circled overhead a few times before swooping down. Blue feathers contrasting the gray sky. Like an arrow he dive bombed the group.

Quinn moved her head out of the way as he landed swiftly on her shoulder. "What's the verdict?" she asked, slipping slightly.

The bird has an excited look on his face as he pointed with his beak. Relief washed over Quinn. The ruins were just up ahead, it meant they were almost there.

Quinn spun her head around to call to her troops. "We're almost there!" They all looked up at the voice that pierced the silence.

After the news they all scaled the hill quickly. Quinn helped the last soldier up over the side of the cliff. As she did she heard the man gasp. Turning around Quinn felt the same way.

Giant grey ruins crumbled before them. They appeared to once have been some kind of temple with tall pillars in front. One still stood, omniscient in the dying light. Although they were beautiful, Quinn couldn't help but feel uneasy. The way they stood there, dead and abandoned sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's go." She told the group, falling into the lead. Valor decided to stay perched on her shoulder.

The Demacians made their way through increasing snow as the sun began to set. "Light some torches." She informed, "And be sure to wave them as we approach. We don't want to end up being attacked."

They all nodded, waiting for darkness to blanket them. She heard the lighting of fires behind her, orange light soon reflected off the giant ruins.

They finally moved past the ancient remains. Quinn did not want to camp another night, they had to get there. She said some words of encouragement as they trudged on.

All of a sudden a loud voice boomed overhead just as Quinn was about to ascend the dark steps ahead. She immediately looked up. Ahead of her she could make out the figure of a giant white bear.

"Who goes there?" he called, moving into view of the Demacians. The light from the touches flickered on his massive figure. She could tell one of the men further back had started waving a torch.

Quinn bowed respectfully. "My name is Quinn of Demacia. We have come to aid the Freljord."

She heard the bear grunt as she stood up straight once again. She guessed this was the infamous Volibear. Quinn had heard of his greatness, but she had always thought he lived farther north.

"This way." He said, throwing a paw in the air signaling them to follow. Quinn looked back reassuringly at the soldiers. All of them looked nervous, except Vayne. Her deep red glasses reflected the torch light.

Quinn turned around and followed the large bear. He led them around the ruins. Ahead of them in the darkness, Quinn could see the city of Rakelstake. It was beautiful, even in the night. Large statues stood in the night ahead of them, dark buildings contrasted against conifer trees and snow.

The group followed the bear silently, he did not take them far into the village. Volibear stopped as he came to a small pit on the outskirts of the civilization. He said nothing, only beckoned her to approach.

The bear then disappeared into the night. "Stay here." Quinn ordered. The soldiers did not protest. Valor cooed in worry as he looked towards the depression. A fire pit glowed dimly, illuminating a figure that sat near the center.

Quinn took a deep breath as she approached. As she got closer the figure stood up and gasped. The glow from the fire grew stronger, revealing the identity of the woman who stood. She did not move as Quinn entered the circle.

The woman had white hair, matching the snow that surrounded her city. The light illuminated the blue in her eyes. She wore a long cloak adorned in gold.

"I am Ashe." Said the woman, reaching out an arm. Quinn shook it firmly. "Thank you so much for coming."


	7. On Thin Ice

"I am relieved at your arrival" Ashe exclaimed. "For months we have all been on our toes. We had a few bloody battles with the Noxans, they are really pushing our western boundaries."

Quinn listened intently as Ashe explained the situation to the group. The way Ashe was discussing things, it made Quinn anxious. She felt her stomach twist inside her. They should have brought more men, fifteen was barely enough to fight a Noxan army.

It was their second day at Rakelstake. The night before, Ashe had led them to a sleeping place. They had all laid down and fallen asleep quickly. Early the next morning Quinn and Vayne awoke the soldiers to learn more of the situation.

Apparently the Freljord had been having trouble with the Noxans on their northern and western fronts. That was the reason Volibear was with Ashe. His home had been ransacked by a wave of assassins. A few other Ursine joined him in the fight and they have been trying to get it back ever sense.

Although nothing had happened yet Ashe was fearful they would take over Rakelstake, which was why she sent out the distress call in advance. She had also sent out a request for aid from Bandle City, but there was no response. Quinn willed the yordle's to come if they needed assistance.

"Now that you are finally here, I want to get you appropriate weaponry and set out to show you the damage. There could be a battle any day."

Quinn's hands were clenched as she nodded at the order. Ashe looked at the Demacians once again. Nodding appreciatively the fair haired woman stood up. Quinn followed, indicating her troops to do the same. They all trailed the Freljord leader who took them away.

By noon all the Demacians had extra weaponry and details on what to do. Ashe split them up into offensive and defensive teams. Vayne was the head of the defensive team for the time being, and Quinn was appointed to say with Ashe on the main front. Those who were scheduled for defense went to guard the city along with other Freljord archers. Ashe decided to take the offensive soldiers to the place she thought the Noxans had set up camp.

Swiftly the leader let the way out of the city. Quinn had a hard time keeping up as they bounded over rocks and weaved their way through thickets of trees. Valor flew swiftly overhead, looking for any potential danger.

Quinn gazed around in the daylight, the area was much less terrifying now that she was being led around. _Oh Caleb_, she thought, _how I wish you were here_. Thick pine trees blocked Quinn's line of sight as Ashe stopped and knelt down.

Ashe's black cape dragged across the snow as she slowly crept forward, bow in hand. Silently she drew an arrow that glittered in the sunlight, Quinn held back a gasp. It seemed to be made out of ice. Nestling it in between her fingers, Ashe peeked out from behind the conifer.

Quinn and the others were still as Ashe drew back. But soon she loosened her grip, turning around she motioned the Demacians to follow once more. Quickly Ashe walked out into the open. Quinn understood her unease as they emerged into a snowy tundra. They could be easily attacked.

Ashe took them around a small stream, then along the ridges of a mountain. It was not long before they reached an outcrop covered in snow. Ashe was low to the ground, creeping forward to peer over the edge. Quinn looked into the sky.

It way grey, filled with thick clouds. She could barely see the sun or Valor. She prayed that he was out of sight.

"Look." Ashe's whisper made Quinn jump. Looking over at Ashe she saw the white haired woman pointing over the ledge. Ashe's blue green eyes glistened with worry. Quinn obeyed, noticing her fear, inching forward towards the outcrop she looked over. What she saw sent chills down her spine.

Below in a hollow of dark rock, a large group of people sat around a fire pit. It appeared they were cooking meat, as large billows of smoke erupted from something spinning over the flames. Quinn could smell the Noxan stench from her perch. There had to be at least thirty men and women below. All of Quinn's training seemed to kick in, she quickly assessed the threat and began to wonder. The Noxans had found an almost perfect hiding spot, but yet it was too obvious.

"How long have they been there?" Quinn inquired quietly, voice barely audible. Ashe looked at her bow, clenching it in her hand. Quinn watched as her knuckles grew white. "Just recently. They are growing closer and closer every day."

"Have you tried ambushing this camp?" a soldier from behind Quinn asked. Turning her head she saw the red hair of Mikale peeking from underneath a cloak.

Ashe replied coldly. "No, it would be far too dangerous. We are, were, far outnumbered. It would be a death sentence."

The Demacian soldier nodded respectfully. Quinn wanted to sigh, the Noxans were so close. This seemed like the worst spot to be, the people of Raklestake could be ambushed at any second.

"We should get back, there may be an attack already." Ashe said, waving her hands at the group. Slowly the soldiers crept away, a member of Ashe's elite warriors led the way back to the city. Quinn and Ashe slowly followed, aiming their weapons towards the pit. Quinn did not exhale until they were more than one hundred meters away.

It took the group less than an hour to return to the city. Once they got back Ashe pulled Quinn to the side. Quinn was caught by surprise when she her body thrust to the side as her soldiers continued to walk ahead.

The violet haired woman stumbled as she turned to see Ashe holding her arm. Quinn looked at her commander compassionately. She could not imagine what it was like to be surrounded, under the threat of attack at any time. But Ashe did not look as worried as she had before.

"I think this group, it might be some kind of diversion tactic." Quinn nodded, she had thought the same earlier. She let her senior speak, waiting to give her input. "I do not want to waste men guarding all on one defensive end."

"I agree completely." Quinn said as Ashe let go of her arm. As the woman's skin left hers, she felt saddened. Something had come over her, something she did not expect. Quinn looked Ashe in the eye, and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. The woman standing in front of her stood with such regality and composure. It made Quinn flustered for some reason.

Quinn shook the thoughts from her mind, this was not the time to be thinking such things. It was the calm before the storm, these people were on the verge of attack. Plus, Quinn had only just met Ashe. She was acting like a fool. _Jarvan would be ashamed if he saw me act this way._

Continuing on with her advice, Quinn cleared her throat. "I will assign most of my best men towards the hollow, but also have some dispersed. This will definitely not be easy, if I know anything about Noxans, it's that they are slimy. They will pull something we are not expecting."

As Quinn finished her final statement a cry rang out from behind the two women. Quinn whipped around to see what was happening. She saw Ashe run towards the call, following, Quinn spotted Valor flying towards the city.

"Noxans!" someone yelled, another yelled the same from beside Quinn. She felt fear rise in her belly as a swarm of men and women, dressed in dark armor raced towards them from behind a hill. _This is too soon_, Quinn thought.

Ashe cursed, but kept her head.

"We have a battle on our hands!" she called. Looking at Quinn, she nodded, fire in her eyes. Quinn nodded firmly as well.


End file.
